


Constant as the Stars Above

by YuriChan06



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: 2 year old Eva turns up missing in her bed the night of her brother's Christening. Three years later, Eva is on the journey down memory lane as she gains help from an unexpected prince.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. A Lullaby

2 year old Eva carefully walked to the entrance of the double doors where her parents walked out of. She watched nervously as crowds of people, her parents stood before them, in her mother's arms held the newly born prince Aksel. Eva wanted to step out and join her family but didn't felt comfortable being in front all of those people.  
  
Until she saw auntie Elsa and auntie Honey in the crowd, giving her a bit of comfort.   
  
Eva's legs shook as she clumsy walked over to her parents who were walking before the statue of her late grandparents. The small child didn't join them, rather hiding behind the folds of her mother's cloak. She took notice and giggled, "Eva, what are you doing there?" She asked.  
  
Eva lifted some of the cloak from her eyes, "Nervous..." She squeaked.  
  
Kristoff gently patted his daughter's back, gesturing her out of the cloak, "Come on, dear." Eva gulped, gripping her father's hand.  
  
Anna kneel before her daughter, "Would you like to see your brother?" Eva shook her head quickly, "It wouldn't kill you, he's happy to see you." Anna held out the bundle before the small child, Eva covered her eyes, peeking through her fingers. Aksel was sleeping, Eva didn't see any appeal to him. If she was honest, he looked pretty ugly.  
  
It took a while before the thing could even open his eyes, Eva was profound that he didn't had 'the birthmark' in his eye. Eva looked at her parents before pointing at her eye, which had the symbol of the Fifth Spirit, then she pointed at Aksel's eye then back to her own.  
  
"Oh that." Anna chuckled, "I'm afraid Aksel doesn't have your birthmark being the second born."  
  
"Am I special?" Eva asked.  
  
"Everyone is." Anna said, "But there's one thing you and your brother will have in common."   
  
"What?" Eva asked.  
  
Kristoff held out a locket, the same one Eva was wearing. It was made out of fine silver, the symbol had the Arendelle and Northuldra's symbols merged together, "The crest of Arendelle and Northuldra. Aksel may not have the birthmark, but he's still Northuldra blood as much as he is Arendelle blood. Just like you."  
  
Eva just stared at her parents wide eyed, trying to process what her parents told her, still quite confused. The only thing Eva got out of it was that she had to get used to this new baby. The tiny princess held out her arms, "Hold?"  
  
"Not yet, he's still quite fragile." Kristoff chuckled, before gently tapping his daughter's nose, "And so are you."  
  
\----  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Eva gently tapped on her parents' bedroom door, "It's time..."  
  
Eva heard some noises, the sound of her brother crying, and a lot of running footsteps. Eva waited, holding her reindeer stuffed animal in one arm, and a book in another. The crying calmed down, and the big door creaked open.  
  
"I-it's time already?" Anna asked, rubbing her head, her hair was already a mess. Eva nodded, Anna gently held her daughter, "Alright, let's get it done."  
  
Eva was laid down on her relativity big bed in her relativity big room, Kristoff patted her head gently, Eva held her plushie excited, Anna opened the book and started reading to her.  
  
A few minutes pass, "And the mountain man saved the princess, and they lived happily ever after." Anna finished, "Huh, reminds me of something that actually happened." She said looking at her husband. Eva was snuggling in her bed, smiling.   
  
She held out her father's lute, "Sing?"  
  
"Then you'll sleep?" Kristoff asked. Eva nodded again.  
  
"Anything little princess." Anna smiled, then she sang, "Where the north wind meets the sea-"  
  
"Sing new song?" Eva pleaded, giving her best puppy eyes.  
  
Anna glanced at Kristoff, "Uh... Any ideas? I don't know many lullabies." She asked.  
  
"We already sung to her all of my other songs, including reindeers are better than people." Kristoff replied.  
  
"Looks like we have to make one up.." Anna mused, thinking of random lyrics that could be combined in one song.  
  
Kristoff played a soft melody, and Anna gently sang this new song, "Constant as the stars above.. Always know that you are loved, and my love shining in you, will help you make your dreams come true.. Will help your dreams come true."  
  
Eva yawned tiredly, smiling sweetly, before her eyes gently closed.  
  
"It worked.." Anna whispered.  
  
"Goodnight, kiddo." Kristoff whispered, tucking his daughter in the bed, and the two left the room quietly.


	2. Gone

The next morning, Anna and Kristoff were asleep soundly in their quiet and warm bedchamber. Anna snored lightly, her arm on Kristoff's neck along with her puffy hair. Kristoff woke up first, wiping the drool that spilled on his chest.  
  
"Anna, my dear, wake up." He whispered, lightly tapping his wife's cheeks.   
  
Anna turned over, "Wake up..." She moaned.  
  
"No, you." Kristoff whispered, he lean on his wife, and whispered in her ear, "Wake up, my queen." Anna stirred, smiling at the sight of her husband.  
  
Aksel was still asleep, allowing the couple to get ready for the day, Anna exited the bedchamber to wake up Eva for breakfast. Anna opened the door, a small 'body' was under the duvet.  
  
"Eva, wake up." Anna whispered, approaching the bed, once she lifted up the covers, she almost fainted from the shock of it.  
  
Eva wasn't in her bed, rather the shape under the bed was a note tied to Eva's favorite reindeer plushie. Anna's hands shook once she picked up the note and read it carefully, before weakening to her knees, sobbing, her hand covering her mouth.  
  
\----  
  
"W-where am I?" Eva asked, her tiny body wrapped in a thin blanket, she was sitting on a wooden seat on a large ship, a man standing before her.  
  
"Safe... For now." He said.  
  
Eva quirked her head, "Where's my mommy? Daddy?" She asked. The man didn't reply, rather he placed his hands on Eva's head. Eva was still confused until she felt a sudden fatigue that made her fall asleep again.  
  
\----  
  
It was a week after Princess Eva turned up missing. Everyone in the kingdom were devastated. An immediate search party was hosted to find the missing princess, but each time, they report nothing. They searched the forests, and all over various regions, but to no avail.  
  
The search for her was deemed futile, Anna was conflicted, she didn't know what to do. Eva could be dead...  
  
Each day, Anna found herself sitting on her daughter's bed in her daughter's room, clutching the reindeer plushie in her hand. Kristoff joined her, holding his wife tightly, he didn't know what to say that would make Anna feel better, it grew worse when the chances of Eva turning out okay were slim. Anna wiped the large tears from her eyes, as her head laid on Kristoff's shoulder, and he held her hand, "We'll find her."  
  
\---  
_  
Who am I? What am I? What is this?_ She didn't know. She laid on a bed in a small room, sounds of guards walking outside almost frightened her. She held herself nervously. The man from the ship told her a name, "Lilith"  
  
Lilith was too frightened to leave her 'room', the only comfort she could find was in her necklace. Lilith watch as the footsteps quiet themselves down, and she could finally lay down calmly, despite the confusion running through her head. Her memory was nothing but a blur.. It only started with her waking up in this room..  
  
The only thing she could remotely recall was this melody that never left her ears, she couldn't quite make out the sound... _Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, for the next few chapters, Eva will be written as "Lilith"
> 
> The name Lilith came from a video game called Fire Emblem Fates where this Lilith is a servant girl who is actually a secret dragon (I wouldn't call her a dragon because when she's in her dragon form, she looks more like a weird fish salamander Pokemon)


	3. Mystery Prince

**Three Years Later..**  
  
Lilith removed her kerchief from her head to wipe off her sweat, she clumsily placed the broom away before leaving the area. She made sure her kerchief was wronged of sweat and properly wrapped back around her ponytail, and her apron was perfectly clean despite being splattered with manure beforehand.  
  
The King's eyes were sharp, everything had to be exactly in place, even herself. Lilith stood before the royal stables, all of the horses were brushed, fed, washed, and every pile of manure were shoveled and disposed of. Relieved at a job done, Lilith left the stables.  
  
Every day, she retreated to her small bedroom corners, and took her silver locket out of her apron pocket. Something that always gave her comfort.  
  
Her memories were nothing but a blur as it started only three years ago. The man, or the King told her that she was an abandoned child, and he 'saved' her. Lilith didn't know if salvation involved being a servant in a castle she didn't know. For three long years, Lilith worked in this castle as the stable girl, working day and night, how could the king expect her to be clean after handling horse manure? She didn't had access to the royal baths, rather just a pitcher and rag. Lilith had no assistance working in the stables, she didn't mind, she got along pretty well with the horses. Sometimes when she's lonely, she would create voices for the horses, and communicate with them as if they were real people.  
  
Throughout the three years she worked, Lilith had no idea who her real family were. She pleaded with the king to give her an answer to her origins, but every day...  
  
"No."  
  
And he dismisses her. When Lilith's begging started to annoyed him, he grabbed the locket from her neck and threw it outside the window into a lake. Lilith rushed down, dove into the lake and grabbed it. Since that day, Lilith hid her locket in her apron instead.  
  
Lilith knew she was different from the royal siblings and the servants. She rarely saw them, but when she does, they always comment on... Her eye.  
  
Her eye stood out like a sore thumb throughout the kingdom. How strange her left iris is. When Lilith looked herself, she was equally as confused. Why did she have this birthmark? Was it connected to her parents? Not even the King could answer her question...  
  
Until one day that is.  
  
After grooming the horses, Lilith did something differently, she sat on top of a cart of hay, staring at the gloomy afternoon sky. She desperately tried to recall memories of her parents but nothing not even what they could potentially look like came up. The grey skies spoke volumes to her..  
  
Hopelessness.  
  
She wondered what was the outside world like. Whether her parents miss her, are they still alive? Mourning over her loss? Who could they be? What was the meaning behind her birthmark? Her parents couldn't had abandoned her if they gave her this locket.  
  
For a glimmer of hope, Lilith opened the locket once more, the writing in it gave her immense comfort, "To our daughter ---, from your loving parents." Her name was covered in gunk from the manure. Lilith tried in vain to clean off the stain, not even the impact of the lake was enough to clean it off.  
  
Lilith fiddled with her locket, tears filling her eyes. Why would the King keep her away from her own parents? What have they ever do to him? Lilith sniffled, holding her dear necklace, the only proof of her parents' love close to her.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady." A man said.  
  
Lilith looked up. A young man presumably in his thirties with red hair and stubble stood before her. He wore pretty fancy clothes that were covered in mud and manure.  
  
"Who are you?" Lilith asked.  
  
"Unimportant." The man said.  
  
Lilith rose an eyebrow, "How do I know if I can trust you.." She asked.  
  
"You have to..." The man said, then he sighed, "For I know about your parents."  
  
The promise of origin made Lilith made eye contact immediately, "Please, what do you know about them?! Are they still alive?!"   
  
"I can't tell you here... I must tell you elsewhere."   
  
\----  
  
Anna stood by the window in her late daughter's bedroom, staring out at the gloomy skies. She closed her eyes, "Happy birthday, Eva..." She sighed. She already lost her parents, almost lost a sister, now she lost her daughter.  
  
A minute passed, and she heard that her sister was in the courtyard, Anna felt a light in her darkness once she greeted Elsa, her grip tighten around her sister's shoulders. Next to Elsa was her youngster. It was his birthday too, Anna smiled a little, "Happy birthday, Ellis."  
  
The young boy waved at his auntie, "Hey hey!"  
  
"At least you're happy." Anna said, patting her nephew's head.  
  
Noticing her sister's sorrow, Elsa's grip on her shoulder tighten, "Anna, I promise, it doesn't matter how long it takes, we'll find Eva." Elsa cooed.  
  
"Elsa-"   
  
"Eva is my niece, and I'm just as serious as you are about finding her." Elsa replied, "And I promise that whoever kidnapped her will pay for their actions." She then gently rubbed her cheeks, "We might've not succeed here, but we can dive deeper. What we can do is remain positive and have her in our prayers. She would've liked that." 

Anna slowly nodded, then she gazed down at her nephew, located right there on his right eye was the Fifth Spirit symbol. The same one Eva had but on her left eye, "No shell should be left unturned.." She muttered.  
  
"Is Aksel in good spirits?" Elsa asked.  
  
"Olaf's working on it." Anna replied, "He's doing a good job."  
  
"Where would we be without Olaf?" Elsa chuckled.  
  
"Let's meet up with him, would you like that as your first present Ellis?" Anna asked, kneeling in front of him. Ellis nodded.  
  
Elsa and Ellis began walking inside the palace, Ellis happily hopping alongside his mother. Anna trailed behind, she looked behind her, the skies were still gloomy, with a ray of sunlight from the clouds. Deep down she knew Elsa was in the right..

And she was.


	4. Found

Lilith was taken by the hand by the man late into the night, the guards were working overtime, and on patrol in almost every spot of the palace, the man grasped the child's hand and eyed all of the guards. Once the passed a certain spot, he moved. Lilith said nothing, afraid that one peep could give away their location. She was curious too. This man knows her parents? If so then why isn't he telling her his name? What was going on?  
  
The man and Lilith made it to outside the gates, and on the harbor, hidden under cloaks, the man pointed at the crates that were to be hauled into the ships.  
  
"We have to hide in there." He whispered.  
  
"How?" Lilith asked.  
  
"Sneak. Once those men are out the way, we run to those crates and hide in them." The man replied.  
  
"But where does this ship lead to?" Lilith asked.  
  
The man didn't answer, he grasp Lilith's hand and they quietly ran to the promised crates. The man quietly opened one of the medium sized crates, and helped Lilith inside of it before crawling in himself. Lilith winced once her back landed on the carrots that were in the crates. The man peeked through the small holes. He looked at Lilith, placing a finger to his lip, gesturing her to stay completely quiet.  
  
The crate was lifted up, despite being moved Lilith did her best not to make any humane noises. The crate was placed down among the other cargo on the ships.  
  
An hour passed, Lilith was already asleep, curling as comfortable as she could on the pile of carrots. The man kept watch through the holes. Soon they'll be in his desired location... And soon, Lilith will be out of his hair.. Hopefully, once they get back, it wouldn't be a big deal..  
  
The man sighed, covering his face slightly, "How do I know Anna will be okay with this... I AM bringing her daughter back. I can't let Eva know I'm the man who broke her mother's heart... Heh, had Anna remain with me, I could've been her father. That's just pipe dreaming.." He stared upon Lilith's sleeping face, "Once I bring her back to Arendelle, I best split, I wouldn't want Anna to grow suspicious nor do I want her to believe I was the one who kidnapped her daughter. It's best if her reintroduction was left to the imagination."  
  
\----  
  
Hans didn't bother to wake Lilith once the ship set sailed all night. Once morning arrived, Lilith still didn't awake. The ship stopped at the docks of Arendelle. It was time.  
  
Gently, he carried the child in his arms, and waited till the right time to exit the crate. He heard noises, chattering, and the lifting of crates from both the dock and the ship. The carrot crates were among the cargo lifted and placed on a cart covered by a tarp to prevent them falling off.  
  
Hans opened the crate, and with Lilith in his arms, he exited the crate and peeked from below the tarp. It's been a while since he saw Arendelle... It won't last though.   
  
The cart took a sharp turn and stopped. Hans brought himself and Lilith back in the crate as the tarp was lifted up. Shopkeepers were busying themselves removing the cargo from the cart.  
  
One... Two.. Three...  
  
Hans heard the crate being opened, and a confused gasp from the shopkeeper. Hans didn't hesitate to take Lilith and quietly leave the store. Luckily, there were very few witnesses, allowing Hans to leave without trouble.  
  
Once he left the store, his heart sank. He and Lilith were nowhere near the Arendelle castle! Rather among the mountains.  
  
Sighing deeply, he lifted his head, and observed his surroundings. He's been through this path before. When he was finding Anna, he rode through this trail. His sense of direction was a little fuzzy but he hoped he could retrace his steps.  
  
\---  
  
 _"Hang on you mean to tell me you got engaged to a man you JUST met THAT DAY?"  
  
"Yes! Pay attention!"  
_  
Lilith scrunched up her face, she saw blurry brown and pink images, and voices, one of a man and another of a woman. Despite her unfamiliarity with the subject, she found it familiar and... Endearing.  
  
 _"Look it doesn't matter, it's true love!"  
  
"Doesn't sound like true love."  
_  
To Lilith's disappointment, the voices stopped, and she started to stir, growing groggy as she woke up. She had trouble keeping her eyes opened once she was made to walk.  
  
"Where are we?" She groaned, her bare feet cold under the moist soil.  
  
"The forest, we'll be on our way to find your parents soon." Hans said.  
  
"We're alone now, can't you tell me who you are?" Lilith asked.  
  
Hans paused, before saying, "Some things should be left unspoken."  
  
Lilith rose an eyebrow, "Can you explain my birthmark? How I ended up in another place? Where are we?"  
  
"Arendelle." Hans answered.  
  
Lilith looked around, "Castle? Civilization?" She asked.  
  
"Working on it." Hans replied. Lilith was a little skeptical, she didn't know if she should just run away or stay. He said he knew of her parents' whereabouts, he took her out of the stables, now she's at her supposed birthplace.   
  
But the promise of origin was a promise of origin. She was desperate. Desperate to find answers. No matter the cost.  
  
Lilith took the time to observe her surroundings, it was a fine woodland forest.. Lilith felt a familiar aura streaming from this area as if somebody was here...  
  
 _"I've never knew winter could be so beautiful..."_  
  
Lilith gasped, "D-did you hear that?!" She asked.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
Lilith turned her head, right there behind her were two adults walking and admiring the forest, "There!" She pointed at them.  
  
Hans turned to what Lilith was looking at. He only saw trees, "The trees?"  
  
Lilith frowned, "Are you playing with me?! They're right there!" She shouted.  
  
Hans continued walking much to Lilith's annoyance. She didn't understand. They were right there in front of her. How come he couldn't see? Lilith gazed at the vision, only to hold her eye which was burning.  
  
Throughout the entire trail, Lilith heard voices in her ear, and the same two adults were walking together, with a reindeer behind them. Lilith's curiosity grew each time she saw those visions. Could those adults be... Her parents?  
  
At that second she thought of that, her left eye started to burn to the point she couldn't properly move anymore.  
  
"Are you-"  
  
Lilith was on her knees now, tears spilling exactly from her left eye, yet it didn't cool the burn. Instead, without thinking, Lilith stood up, and started running in the opposite direction.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Hans followed, "Why are kids so unpredictable..."  
  
\----  
  
Somewhere else in the forest, the sounds of loud clomping ran smoothly across the path, Kristoff's eyes searched tiredly through the woods. Sven was walking slowly, his head bended down. Kristoff gently patted his neck.  
  
A second pass, and the two were alarmed by the sounds of running and panting. To their surprise, a little girl no older than six popped from the bushes, tripped over a branch, and was thrown a few feet ahead, leaving behind a messy streak.  
  
"Kid! Are you okay?!" Kristoff asked rushing to the child.  
  
Lilith rubbed her burning eye, "I'm... Fin-"  
  
She gasped, the man in front of her was the same man she saw in the vision... Same with the reindeer!  
  
Kristoff also gasped when he had a good look at the child.. During her run, Lilith's locket slipped out of her top, and her eyes were so widened from the shock that he saw her birthmark.  
  
"Eva?!"  
  
Lilith's eyes widened, her eye contact not breaking from Kristoff. She didn't know what to say. Hans hid behind the bushes, waiting. He didn't come out, Kristoff would surely recognize him.   
  
Lilith felt her tiny body being embraced by Kristoff, "After all this time... I thought I would never see you again..."  
  
 _Is this my father?_ Lilith thought. 


	5. Still Lilith

Lilith saw Kristoff smiling at her, as his embrace tightened. Sven was hopping happily and once the two broke, Sven licked Lilith's cheek. Smelt like digested carrots. Lilith blinked, quirking her head, "Are you-"

Kristoff caressed his daughter's cheek, "Your father? Yes, of course. Eva, how did you escape?"

Lilith shook her head, "Oh! This man helped me-" She turned, but Hans was nowhere to be found, "He was right behind me..." Lilith was lifted and brought onto Sven's back. 

_Was that it?_ Lilith took out her locket, Kristoff's hand touched hers, "It felt so long when me and your mother gave you that locket on the night of your birth.." 

It all came so fast... Lilith felt as her only challenge was to recover her memories..

  
Lilith was brought to the castle courtyard, once the castle doors started to open, Lilith bit her lip nervously, brushing any dirt on her apron and hair, attempting to make herself presentable. 

Anna stepped out from the castle, once she was in front of Lilith, she froze, "I can't believe it..." Lilith stood there, completely still, afraid to even make a peep. Tears swelled in the queen's eyes, as she rushed to her lost child, and hugged her, "Eva... My sweet child... You've returned! But how?! Who kidnapped you?! Where are they?"

"I... I don't know..." Lilith muttered, "I'm confused..."

"Eva.. When you were only two years old, you were kidnapped." Anna explained, "I'm your mother," Then she pointed at Kristoff, "And he's your father. This is your home.."

Lilith glanced down, Anna faced Kristoff, "Do you remember where you were being held?" The latter asked.

Lilith shook her head, "No.." She whispered softly.

"Do you know the name of the man who helped you?" Kristoff asked.

Lilith replied with another gentle, "No." She couldn't properly face the ones who called her their child. She was unsure. Her desperation for her origins led to her own confusion.

Anna and Kristoff glanced at each other, Anna took a deep breath, "We'll give you space."

\----

Lilith entered her bedroom, she had to admit it was much bigger than her sleeping quarters back in the stables. She sat on top of her bed. It was nighttime now, she was given a hot bath, actual food instead of scraps, and her mucky clothes were replaced by a clean fresh nightgown and robe.

Lilith gazed out her window, what caught her eye was the reindeer plushie sitting on the pillow. She held it on her lap, continuing to admire the Northern lights, something she always misses out.

_"The sky's awake..."_ She heard someone say. Lilith turned around but no one was behind her. Lilith's left right started burning again once she saw another vision. A tiny snowman riding on top a reindeer said, _"The sky's awake.."_ Behind them were Anna and Kristoff themselves.

Lilith smiled sweetly seeing her past parents bond. Even if she wasn't so sure if they were her parents, she admitted she liked these memories of them from when she wasn't born. Despite the burning in her eye.

The vision disappeared, as the queen slowly opened the door, and peeked in, "Eva? You okay in there?"

"Yes." Lilith replied.

"May I come in?" 

Lilith paused for a moment before saying, "Yes."

Anna opened and closed the door behind her, she sat next to her child on the bed, "Eva, I just wanted to say how happy me and your father that you've returned. If only that man was here so we can express our gratitude."

"Why do you keep calling me Eva?" Lilith asked in the most polite tone she could.

"That's your name is it not?"

"Lilith... It was the name the King told me." Lilith replied.

"The King?" Anna repeated, "So it was a king that kidnapped you..." Then to Lilith, she said, "Your name is Eva." Anna's hands touched the locket around Lilith's neck, she opened it and saw the gunk covering the name. She sighed deeply, tears overfilling her eyelids.

Lilith sighed, "Are you truly my mother?" 

"Yes." Anna cooed, "I understand if you don't believe me-"

"No! I'm not saying that at all! It's just... One day I'm a stable girl, and now I figure out that I could potentially be a princess and.. Your daughter." Lilith sighed.

"Amnesia..." Anna said, she lost track of her daughter's words halfway, after all she was kidnapped when she was two, she could've at least remembered her and Kristoff's faces. It seems that so called king did something. Anna knew what she had to do to restore her daughter's lost memories, "Do you at least remembered what the man looked like? Feels kinda strange that a person who saved you would just disappear."

"He had messy red hair, and stubble." Lilith mused. Despite her short time with him, she felt some weird aura from him, as if he was a big puzzle piece to her parents.

_"Oh Anna if only there was someone out there who loved you.."_

Lilith gasped, startling Anna, "What's wrong?" Lilith winced, the moment she heard the next vision, her left eye started to burn again. Anna held her daughter's hands, seeing the redness in Lilith's left eye, "Eva! Your eye!"

"It... It always happens..." Lilith whimpered.

"Your birthmark is swelling.." Anna said, holding Lilith's face up, her left iris that held her birthmark of the Fifth Symbol was growing bright, could explain why her eye was burning, "Eva-"

"I hear voices... And see people.." Lilith whimpered, "Every time I do.. My eye burns!"

"We have to take you to them." 

Lilith looked up, "To who?"


	6. Thanks for the Memories

Lilith rubbed her sore eye, as she followed her parents out of the castle, where she was greeted by-  
  
"EVA! You're back! My niece is back!" Olaf exclaimed.  
  
Lilith quirked her head. It was the same snowman from her vision. He was the exact same height as her, and by his behavior, he might as well be her same age if it weren't for his voice. Lilith hadn't seen strange things before, but a talking snowman was exactly that.   
  
"Uh... Hi.." Lilith greeted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Olaf asked, he extended his twig arms, waiting for a hug. But Lilith didn't do so, "We always hug on sight!"  
  
"We'll remedy the situation, Olaf." Anna whispered, "Think you can watch Aksel while we're gone?"  
  
"No problem!" And away Olaf went.  
  
"Who's Aksel?" Lilith asked.  
  
"Your baby brother." Anna smiled.  
  
 _I have a brother?_ Lilith thought.  
  
Lilith's eye started to cool off after a while, either from her tears or lack of visions. She was curious about her last vision. Who said that this 'Anna' has no one who loved her? Why would he say that? What was the purpose of that vision?  
  
Sven couldn't stop licking the child's cheeks and hopping around her. She guessed that was why her eye cooled down. Sven was right in front of her now, his tongue wagging, Lilith never seen a reindeer before, and didn't know how to behave in front of him. So far, by her observations, Sven acted like a mix of a horse and dog. With hesitation, Lilith touched Sven's antlers.  
  
"We were partners in crime before, remember?" Kristoff asked in Sven's silly voice.  
  
Lilith stared at her father with a raised eyebrow, before facing Sven, pretending just for a moment, he's talking, "We were?" She asked flatly.  
  
"Everyday you would bring a reindeer drawing to my stables!" Sven 'said'  
  
"It was cute, Sven's room would be full of your drawings." Anna smiled, "No matter where you were, you were always drawing or finger painting something."  
  
Lilith recalled one drawing from her bedroom. It was silly smudges of crayons and paint. It seems she attempted to paint a sun and color out grass and flowers.  
  
The path the family walked down on got darker. Lilith was curious of where they were going. The good news was she didn't had anymore visions. The bad news was what was waiting for her.  
  
"Eva, we just need to say one thing." Kristoff then said.  
  
"Don't be afraid of what you'll see." Anna added.  
  
The four stood in the midst of a strange clearing, full with rocks surrounding them. Lilith opened her mouth to speak when the rocks started shaking. Lilith watched with wide eyes as rocks from every corner rolled towards them.  
  
Even stranger, the rocks started forming into little creatures full of smiling faces, and loud voices exclaiming, "Kristoff and Anna are back!"   
  
"Uh..." Lilith's eyes were still wide in amazement. Then hundreds of eyes landed on herself.  
  
"EVA!" The trolls exclaimed.  
  
 _They recognize me?_ Lilith thought. She HAD missed a lot, "Who are they?" Lilith whispered.  
  
"Your father's side of the family." Anna chuckled, "The trolls."  
  
Yep, things were getting weirder.. First a talking snowman calls her his niece, she gives a reindeer drawings, and now she has trolls as a part of her family.  
  
"You hadn't aged a day!" Bulda exclaimed, approaching the child. She was half Lilith's size, and didn't had to rely on the support of the other trolls to reach her parents' height, "We've missed you so much!"  
  
Lilith stood there confused, "Well.... Um."  
  
"She lost her memories." Kristoff said, "Which is why we need Grand Pabbie."  
  
Almost on cue, the elderly troll came forward, Lilith felt her tiny hand being held, "Can you recall the night of your capture?"  
  
"I was on a ship... This man who calls himself the King just whispers to me my name. The ship stops, and I was immediately put in the stables.. I can't remember what happened beforehand.." Lilith explained, "I can't recognize anyone or anything..."  
  
"Grand Pabbie, can you restore her memories?" Anna asked.  
  
"I can."  
  
Lilith sat down, as Grand Pabbie's hands landed on her forehead, she gasped in surprise once fogs of her erased memories flew from not her head, rather her left eye.  
  
She watched as her memories only grew. In a short span of two years, they were fill with events worth remembering, even the memories her parents described. Including the drawings she'd made for Sven, her and Olaf's hugs, her baby brother, visits to the trolls, etc.   
  
For some reason, despite her lost memories returning, they didn't stop. Rather it ended in the present, with Eva sleeping, and a man holding her through the forest. Both Anna and Kristoff watched with wide eyes by the identity of the man who rescued their daughter.  
  
"Hans?" Anna said under her breath.  
  
 _That's his name?_ Eva thought.  
  
The vision disappear, Eva sighed in relief, her scouring eye cooling down, and memories flooding back in her head, giving her a slight headache.  
  
Once the visit to the trolls were over, Anna and Kristoff were still quiet in shock. Hans of all people saved their daughter.. If it was Hans, then the King of the Southern Isles was the culprit behind Eva's disappearance. The two and Eva had to wonder... Where did Hans go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO MAKE A LONG... SHORT STORY SHORTER:
> 
> Eva can see the past but only glimpses. Eva, holds the symbol of the Fifth Spirit on her left eye, while her memories were wiped, her humanity hadn't been wiped. Due to being in close proximity with her parents or places they've been in, she gets glimpses of their past adventure. Her vision of Hans' betrayal was foreshadowing for her as she doesn't know who Hans is or what he did.
> 
> Oh look, I can write Eva's name again.
> 
> I'll miss Lilith.


	7. You Are Loved

"Did Hans hurt you at all?" Anna asked.

"No. He was kinda.. secretive." Eva replied.

"What did he say to you?" Kristoff asked.

Eva thought for a moment, "Not much. He said you knew you two, and left it. After I bumped into you, daddy, he just... vanished."

"Hans doing something... Nice?" Anna thought aloud. It had to be a facade, or a scheme. Anna wasn't taking any chances. The moment they get home, she had to enforce extra overnight security to keep an eye out for any Southern Isle troops, or suspicious activity.

Eva noticed the look on her mother's face, and stepped closer to her, leaning her head upon her waist, "Mommy.. You won't harm him right?" Anna didn't trust herself to answer, instead she looked at Kristoff, who felt the exact same way as her.

Once Eva was back in the safety of the palace, she was greeted by none other than Olaf, "Eva!" On cue, Eva extended her arms, and the snowman ran into them, "You're better!"

"Hi, Olaf." Eva smiled, her arms wrapped around his snowy body, "Your hugs are still warm."

\----

Eva laid on the bed of her parents, alongside Aksel, Kristoff and Anna were out of bed, Anna left a minute ago to tend to the guards, Kristoff sat on the edge of the bed. Eva was not quite asleep, instead she watched her father sitting there, his head slightly bend down.

Aksel was snoring, and snoozing away, Eva waited for that, she propped herself on her knees and crawled to her father, "Daddy, are you okay? You're not sleeping..."

Kristoff rubbed his tired eyes, "Yes, just waiting for your mother."

"You're worried that I'll get kidnapped again?" Eva asked.

"Every parent fears that for their child." Kristoff sighed.

"Daddy... I'm scared too, scared of the thought of being apart from you, Aksel, mommy, auntie Elsa... Everyone." Eva replied, her small arms around Kristoff's, "But I'm terrified of what'll happened to you."

"You're still a child, Eva, me and your mother refuse to allow harm to our children." 

"And you're my daddy, you and mommy are needed in me and Aksel's childhood." Eva cooed, "All of us together, Aksel, auntie Elsa, auntie Honey, Olaf, Sven, you, mommy. I may be small, but I won't allow the king to harm you.. Not again." Eva stopped for a moment before asking, "Daddy, what exactly did Hans do that was so bad?"

Kristoff glanced down, "Eight years ago.. He... Broke your mother's heart." He hesitated to tell Eva more about Hans including his attempt to kill Anna, and Elsa. But Eva seems to put a lot in this man.. After all, he DID save her.. Unless.

_How do I know that he's not brainwashing her? Or saving her just to win our favor?_ Kristoff thought. _But if he's trying for the latter, he would've showed himself by now._

"The king would find out that you're missing, if he dares to show up, I'll do everything in my power to protect you." Kristoff cooed, "Get some sleep, alright kiddo?"

Eva struggled to get to sleep, every thought kept screaming her mother or father are currently in danger, but the sweet sounds of her father singing that lullaby echoed in her ears.

"Constant as the stars above... Always know that you are loved.." Then she fell asleep.

An hour pass, she peeked one eye opened, both her parents were gone, Aksel was still sound asleep, his arms hugging his snowman plushie close to him. Eva silently exited the bed, and out of the bedchambers. Her small legs shaking under the thick folds of her nightgown.

She gulped, and walked down the long, unlit hall. She came at the head of the long stairway, she stepped one step down and heard a loud creak. Sweating, she ran down the stairs, only to trip and land at the bottom. Groaning in pain, she looked up, and hid her face, "Don't kill me!" She squeaked at the shadow in front of her.

"Shh. Eva, it's me."

It was Hans. He quietly scooped the small princess in his arms and started climbing up the stairs, "Hans?" Eva asked.

"How did you figure out my name?" Hans asked back.

Eva glanced down, "Daddy and mommy told me." She replied.

Hans sighed, "So... You know?"

Eva nodded, "What did mommy ever do to you?"

"It's complicated for me to explain. But you have to understand two things, princess." Hans said. The two were on top of the stairs now, "First, I can't be found here, your parents will surely arrest me on sight."

"But you saved my life, they should be thanking you." Eva muttered.

"It's not that easy, little one. After everything I've done to them, they'll have a hard time thanking me." Hans said, "Second, I have to return to the Southern Isles as soon as possible... And face whatever punishment my father will bestow upon me for helping you escape."

"But you should stay here! Mommy and daddy will see your change!" Eva exclaimed quietly.

Hans shook his head, "If I stay, my father will come back here, and make things hell. I can't allow your parents to go through another heartbreak. I may pay the price of treason.. That's the only way for them keep you."

Hans gently placed Eva down, and patted her head, "Goodbye, Eva."

Eva could barely mutter a, "Goodbye." Once Hans disappeared under the shadows of the darkness.

Eva didn't notice the tears filling in her eyes, "Goodbye.." She choked. It was that this moment her parents found her.

"Eva! What are you doing out of bed?" Anna asked, picking up her daughter.

The small princess wiped her wet eyes, "There, there... We're okay." Kristoff cooed.

"And we're here to stay." Anna cooed.

The three went back into the bedroom, Eva asked, "Sing that song for me?"

Anna rubbed her daughter's forehead, "Constant as the stars above.. Always know that you are loved, and my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true..."

Eva snuggled under the bed covers, "I love you mommy, I love you daddy."

"We love you too.." Kristoff cooed.

Once her parents were asleep, Eva took her reindeer plushie and walked over to the big window. She stared out, tears still filling her eyelids, "Goodbye, Hans..." She whispered again. Holding her plushie close to her chest, the fake fur catching whatever tears fell, "Hopefully there's one person out there that loves you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW I'm going to make a story on Ellis.
> 
> Kinda a bittersweet ending for Hans there.
> 
> Don't worry... HE'LL LIVVVEEEE


End file.
